1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ceramic materials and, in particular, to structures containing multiple layers of ceramic materials. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to repairing structures with ceramic materials.
2. Background
Various types of vehicles require thermal resistance or thermal protection systems during operation of the vehicles. For example, some of the exterior surfaces of spacecraft require a capability to withstand high temperatures that may be encountered during re-entry of the spacecraft into the atmosphere. As another example, jet engines, rocket engines, and power generators also have surfaces that are required to be capable of withstanding the operating temperatures that occur during the use of engines and generators.
With the surfaces of spacecraft, tiles may be added to the surfaces as part of a thermal protection system. These ceramic tiles may take the form of a ceramic substrate with a facesheet that has been wrapped around and bonded or cured to the ceramic substrate. This facesheet may comprise a number of different layers of materials. These materials may include, for example, without limitation, a ceramic matrix composite material. These and other ceramic structures may contain layers of ceramic matrix composite materials.
A ceramic matrix composite material may be, for example, a material consisting of two or more components. A ceramic matrix is typically the principle component with additional components being incorporated to strengthen, toughen, and/or enhance thermal physical properties.
Layers of ceramic matrix composite materials also may be used in various components. These components include, for example, a nozzle or combustion chamber for an engine or generator.
During manufacturing and/or use of parts comprised of or including ceramic matrix composite materials, inconsistencies may occur with respect to those parts. These inconsistencies include, for example, plies delaminating, the facesheet de-bonding from the substrate, or other types of inconsistencies.
Currently, these inconsistencies may require reworking to restore the vehicle or structure to a desired level of operation.
These types of parts are currently reworked by replacing the parts. In other words, the part containing the inconsistency is removed. A new part is put in place of the old part. This type of replacement is costly and time consuming. Parts containing ceramic matrix composite materials may be expensive in addition to the replacement being time consuming. Also, the needed parts may not be on hand or may need to be specially manufactured by a third party. Further, the performance of the vehicle may be limited or reduced until the replacement can be made.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.